


Conquest

by joeyrz



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-25
Updated: 1999-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz





	Conquest

Handfuls of hair, wrapped around his fingers, pulling his head back to suck at his neck. Drenching the locks in water. Watching the drops fall on his chest; he licks at the drops of water on his nipples. Ares moans his name.  
Then, another pair of hands holds the brown locks. The waterfall cascading over three entwined bodies. Ares turns to see the Iphicles massaging his scalp and turns back to the would-be-emperor between his legs now.

"I wanna fuck you, while Caesar sucks you," The King of Corinth whispered, sending chills down the war gods’ spine.

Caesar looked up, locking his eyes with Ares, and traces a lazy tongue over the god's erect cock.

Iphicles slides a lubricated finger into the godly ass, wrenching a moan from Ares.

Grabbing the long curls, the king pulled Ares head back, exposing his neck.  
Just as Iphicles bit down hard, drawing blood, Caesar engulfed the mighty cock.

Ares roared as he came into the Roman's mouth.

Sagging against Iphicles, he begged, "Fuck me, now!"

Caesar stood upright, and waded across the small pool, coming behind the king.

"You want me to fuck you, while you fuck your god, king?"

Iphicles grabbed Caesar’s hips from behind and pull him tight against him.

"Oh yeah!"

"Somebody fuck me," cried the god.

Iphicles rammed his cock into Ares, and stilled.

Caesar needed no more invitation. He positioned his heavy cock to the king's opening and impaled him.

The pain and pleasure drove Iphicles to thrust into Ares again, and push back into Caesar’s cock.

Caesar let Iphicles fuck himself on his cock, while fucking the war god. The King reached blindly for the war god's cock, and pulled hard. Ares came again in a torrent, screaming his passion. Like falling cards, Ares' contracting muscles pulled Iphicles orgasm from him. And Caesar came last, clutching his lover to him.

Iphicles let Ares drop from his arms, turning to Caesar.

"You were right, it *was* fun. Let's go, lover," The king said as he pulled Caesar into a smoldering kiss.

The End


End file.
